The Bridesmaids
by Ficcin
Summary: Bella attends Angela's wedding, but when the bouquet toss doesn't go as expected, who will be there to save the day? Edward of course! ExB fluff. AU
1. Chapter 1

He smiled at me as I stood in the mirror, twisting and turning to see every angle of the dress. I had asked Angela if the bridesmaids dress didn't have to be so big…Or poufy…but as her maid of honor she insisted that I wore the blue satin dress and "killed it" as I walked down the aisle before her. I would never say no to her, so I sucked it up and agreed to wear the dress. But that confidence was fading now.

"Mmm" Edward sighed as he wove his hands around my waist. He nuzzled his head into my neck, peppering it with light kisses, gently moving up and down. "Maybe one day soon I will walk down that aisle with you… As husband and wife." I breathed out raggedly as he stepped in front of me, his suit and tie making me breathless, kissing me gently with his cool lips on my hot, dry ones. "Nervous?" he asked as he felt me shake slightly, pulling away.

"No, just this dress…Wow…" As I appraised myself in the mirror once more, the image of the giant dress hit me full on once more and I was at a loss for words.

"You look amazing, my love" he told me, taking my face in his hands. I almost believed him, lost in those smooth golden eyes. I pulled my lace clad arm up to his face taking his cheek as well. And with the sweetest look I could muster, I said "You're lying" and pulled away from his tender touch. He chuckled as I made the last fixations I could on the awful dress, and slipped on the awfully long high heels that made me shudder. I clomped down the stairs and made it to the bottom without mauling myself or the floor. I was actually quite proud of myself as I shuffled out the door and stopped on the porch. Angela had planned her wedding for the wrong time of year. Winter. Ice made everything dangerous to me. Everything. I shook my head. I can do this, just use the railing, silly. Edward stepped in front of me offering me his arm with a smirk.

"No Edward, I think I can handle walking down the stairs by myself" I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"All right" he said raising his hands "If you say so." And he zipped to his car, starting the engine, and hopefully the heater. I hobbled down the stairs at such a slow pace that I was surprised that he didn't insist on carrying me before we were late. As I reached the bottom stair, I looked up at the car proudly, and began to walk towards it, a little faster now that I was confident in my skills and knowing that we would be late if I spent any more time hobbling around. This was all going well until I took a big step to cross an icy puddle and ended up teetering backwards. I went down onto my backside then my head cracked against the cold, hard pavement. I sat up, dazed. The headlights were right in my face, and I brought up my hand to block the offending light. Cold hands were around me instantly, and Edward was crouched in front of me, blocking the light. He seemed to have a halo of light around his form.

"Sweetheart?" he was saying "Bella, talk to me"

"What? I'm fine, just a bump on the head" I said waving it off, and struggling out of his supportive hold. He looked at me dubiously and shook his head and picked me up. He set me in the gloriously warm car, and we sped off to the wedding before we missed it, and at this rate, that was a good possibility. "I told you I could make it down the stairs" I said proudly after a while.

"Yes, Bella. Just barely" he said with a small smile playing at his glorious lips.

* * *

><p>Edward pulled up to the massive church thirty minutes later, just on time. My mouth fell open as I saw the sheer largeness of the place. Edward stepped out of the car and whizzed around to my door. He opened it slowly with a large smile, taking my hands and helping me out of the safe, warm car that I could not bear to leave. He easily slipped his arm through mine and we walked through the front doors. We had to part then while I helped Angela into her dress and Edward would be with Ben. I smiled as he walked into Ben's embrace, and the two went off to go prepare. I opened the door to Angela's room and chaos had sprung. The 5 other bridesmaids were shouting as Angela was close to tears, inspecting the front of her dress. I almost slammed the door as I half jogged half limped over to her side. Her eyes glistened with tears that threatened to spill over and ruin her perfect makeup.<p>

"Angela! What's wrong?" I cried, taking her arms.

"It's my dress…As I was pulling it on, it ripped a bit…There's a hole now" she said tearfully. The flustered bridesmaids were all searching for white thread and a needle as they shouted at each other. I stood in front of her, biting my lip as she softly cried and the bridesmaids continued to bustle around. I heard a soft knock on the door and all the heads in the room swiveled towards the door.

"I'll get it!" cried Jessica, quickly stepping towards the door. She opened it and I saw Edward's smiling face and in his hand, a needle and some white thread.

"I heard someone asking for this?" He said knowingly.

All of the girls sighed contently as Jessica took the supplies into her hands, and threaded the needle. She ran to Angela's side and began to sew quickly while all the other girls looked on giving her advice on how to make it look less noticeable. Thankfully someone got Angela a tissue.

I went to thanked Edward and he kissed me lightly and tapped my nose "You stay out of trouble, now, Bella. I thought you had broken an ankle with all that yelling." I blushed furiously and nodded as some of the bridesmaids looked on, giggling. I shut the door and leaned against it, exhaling.

"We better watch out, someone else may have a wedding coming up soon" said Angela, and all of the girls laughed. I nervously chuckled along with them. I loved Edward, but never in a million years could I muster up the courage to walk down that aisle with all of those eyes on me. Could I?

* * *

><p>Sooo, chapter 2? Review? Thanks! :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I shook off that thought and began to help Angela into her veil and shoes. She tottered dangerously as she stepped down from the stool and Lauren caught her arm just in time.

"Oh!" cried Angela as she toppled onto Lauren. My eyes widened as she disappeared under Angela's giant dress. All 4 of us rolled a giggling Angela off Lauren who was close to tears. They both guffawed as the held their stomachs trying not to cry as they laughed insanely. I shook my head, smiling. As the minutes went on, I heard more and more commotion in the hall. People were chatting loudly as they all made their way into the main chapel. Angela took deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. She was beautiful, and for a while I was lost in her image. She looked so confidant and radiant, all the things I wished I could be. She nodded her head and smiled a bit at her image in the mirror, most likely thinking of Ben. They were the perfect couple. Her bubbliness and his humor were a perfect match from the start, and I loved being friends with the two, they never failed to amuse me. When the bells of the church began to toll, I almost jumped out of my skin. I could almost see Angela's hair standing up on her arms, her chest heaved up and down quickly and her lips were pursed. All of the other girls ran squealing into the hall and I went to stand with Angela in front of the mirror one last time.

"Bella I don't know if I can do this" she said suddenly, turning to face me.

"What? You and Ben are meant to be-"

"No, I'm sure about him, I promise, it's just…I'm getting married!" She emphasized the words, as her eyes grew wider.

And in that moment I could sympathize with her. I had been nervous all day, and it wasn't even my wedding! The prospect of walking down the aisle is what scared me, not the commitment of marriage. "Angela. You know you can do this. You are the most beautiful bride any man could ask for. You're talented, smart, you love everyone and have such a sweet heart. I know that this seems scary, and believe me, I feel it to an extent, but once you see him" I smiled shaking my head, thinking of Edward "once you see him it'll all disappear. Just imagine it's you and him in an empty room. Angela I have no doubt that you can do this, and it may seem crazy at the time, but when the ceremony begins…you'll know what I'm talking about" I said with an assuring pat on her arm. I had no idea where all of that came from, possibly the effects of reading too many romance books. But it seemed to have a profound effect on Angela, as she was tearing up again.

"Oh thank you Bella" she blubbered as she wrapped me in her embrace. I sincerely hugged her back and in burst Lauren.

"Angela! Let's go!" she cried. We both bustled out of the room and met our counterparts, our groomsmen. Edward looked brilliant, as always, and the rest of the girl's immediately matched up with their partners.

"I see you had a heartfelt talk with Angela" he whispered, tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"Yes" I whispered back. Had he heard?

"You are the sweetest" he said taking my chin and kissing me once more before we began the ceremony.

* * *

><p>As expected, Angela glowed as she exchanged vows with Ben. We all (excluding Edward) began to tear up as Ben read his vows. As they kissed, I could almost feel the love coming off of the couple in waves, and it put me completely at peace.<p>

Edward and I met after the ceremony as all the guests moved to the reception room. He pulled me off to the side of the crowd and we walked down a small hall.

"You looked so beautiful up there, Bella" he told me, shaking his head as a small smile graced his face. I began to sniffle a bit, and Edward looked up, alarmed. "Love?"

"I'm sorry, they're just so happy together, it was almost like I could feel the love…" I sighed "I'm sorry that sounded crazy" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Bella" he said capturing my hands. When I looked up at him, his golden eyes almost melted me from the inside out. "That's how I feel whenever I look at you. Undying, never-ending love. You complete me" he said, putting his hands over my heart.

I was overwhelmed with emotion as we walked to the reception, hand in hand. The night went well as Edward danced with me, or should I say, Edward danced with me on top of his toes and new designer shoes. I felt completely at home in his arms as we slow danced and I laid my head on his shoulder.

The trouble started around 9, though.

The bouquet toss was taking place and both Edward and Angela insisted that I take part in the age old tradition. I humored them both and went to stand with the other girls, but I was sure to be near the back to avoid the more enthusiastic girls who were intent on catching it. They were in a crazy state as they lunged and stretched to be prepared to catch the bouquet that would supposedly determine who was next to be married. I cast an exasperated glance at Edward as he tried to keep a smile back.

Before I knew what was happening, the screeches of many desperate women echoed throughout the room and it felt as if it took a year for me to shift my attention from Edward to the bouquet that was flying straight for my head. I put my arms up to catch it, or at least deflect it from my face, when the entire group jumped towards the bouquet. I distinctly heard a high heel break and a cry from one of the women as she toppled onto me. Others began to fall as they tripped on us. All I could remember after that was one of the women falling right on top of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I remember waking up though, and hearing many voices at once. There was shouting and one voice rose above all the other ones. I cracked my eyes open a bit and saw many worried faces coming into view.

"Bella?"

"Is anyone here a doctor?"

"Should I call 911?"

"Get some ice, please!"

"Is she alright?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Then I saw the only face I wanted to see, Edward. He pushed his way through the small crowd, worry clearly etched on his face.

"Love?" he asked as he kneeled down next to me. He took my wrist and I felt him taking my pulse as he always did when I took a tumble…or worse. This may have been one of the worse times. As I became fully conscious, I could feel my head pounding and my leg screaming in pain. It felt like there was a fire ignited in my left calf. "Bella answer me, I need to know you can hear me" he said a bit louder, distracting me from the pain a bit.

"Yes, Edward, I'm alright…" I said, my voice trailing off when I saw the crowd I had gathered. If my face could have turned bright red then, it would have. But I was in too much pain to be embarrassed.

"Alright everyone back up, give her some space please" Edward said, his tone laced with a bit of annoyance. "Bella, I know you don't like all the commotion, so I'm going to take you home, alright?"

I did not object to that idea, so I nodded, or tried to in my disheveled state. My eyes were half open he picked me up gently. My head lolled back, surprisingly, and Edward shifted me in his arms to accommodate my weak state. The whole room began to clap as he carried me from the room and loud wishes of "feel better, Bella!" echoed around my head as Edward took me down the hall quickly. He opened the door to a small room with a single couch and piano. As he laid me onto the age old furniture, he looked me over once.

"Tell me if something hurts, Love" he said as he moved his hands up and down my legs and arms. As soon as he reached my left leg, I cried out in agony. His hands froze and he gently shifted my leg around so the back faced toward him. His sharp intake of breath told me that it wasn't good. I looked down and saw a red laceration, the size of the heel of a stiletto. It must have been deep because the blood that dripped from it made me so dizzy…My head spun and Edward quickly helped me lie down as he pulled something from his coat pocket. Gauze? I shook my head. I was hallucinating now.

"Gauze?" I asked though the haze of my mind.

"Yes, Bella. I had a feeling I might have needed it" he said wrapping my leg. "Let's get you to the hospital, all right sweetheart?" I groaned. He said that he would take me home, but I guess if it was this bad… He picked me up gently, minding my leg as he carried me to the car. Once we stepped outside, I realized I had forgotten my jacket with a violent shiver. Edward have me a worried glance and sped up his pace. We made it to the car in about thirty seconds, but I was still shaking from the cold. Edward just about threw the door shut as he jumped in and turned the heater up on high. He pulled from the parking lot and began to speed toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>I realized my situation was not dire, and of course, Edward over reacted a bit. I have had a concussion before, but I'm sure that my leg hadn't ever come into contact with a stiletto like that. Sitting up a bit, I looked down at my leg, but it was worse than I expected. Blood was seeping through the gauze. I began to sway and Edward's gaze shot over to me.<p>

"Bella?" he asked as I lowered myself to the seat once more.

"Blood" I whispered, not trusting my voice. He leaned over to inspect my leg, while driving of course. He managed to keep in his lane and then assured me that the wound would bleed a bit more than usual, seeing that it was deeper. He looked a bit angry, so I decided to just close my eyes and rest, and try to not throw up of course.

It was definitely a scene as Edward carried me into the hospital, almost jogging with a concerned look all over his face. My dress wasn't helping at all, it was either riding up too far, or in front of Edward's face as he ran. I decided when this was all over I would shred the dress without Angela knowing, I couldn't stand it. Edward passed the receptionist counter as he carried me through the doors. She seemed like she wanted to say something, but Edward's glorious appearance in the tux muted her and she dumbly watched him reach into the office and press the unlock button on the emergency room's double doors. We moved swiftly, but it was too fast for me. I began to feel sick and moaned.

"Love? I'm sorry, I'll slow down a bit" he offered, changing our pace to a gentle rocking one. Before I knew it, we were in Carlisle's office. I looked up at Edward. For a moment I saw confusion on his perfect face before it changed to frustration.

"Oh, he's in a surgery right now" said Edward a bit annoyed. "I can go get him though"

"Don't you dare. Whoever he is doing surgery on definitely needs him more than a stupid girl who fell and cut her leg" I grumbled, his bad mood wearing on me.

Of course, it felt a lot worse than a stupid girl who just cut her leg, my head pounded with ferocity, my vision had been a bit blurred since we reached the hospital, and every loud noise made me flinch in pain. He sighed and walked me over to the next room lying me on a hospital bed. He was gone for an instant, and then he returned with a white coat and a stethoscope. The sight made me smile. He waltzed in with a warm smile back and extended his hand towards me.

"Good evening Mrs. Swan, I am Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry to hear you aren't feeling well, but I'm sure I'll have you back to your old self in no time"

I giggled and responded with a mere thank you as he began to grab some supplies. I trusted him, he had graduated medical school with flying colors- twice. As he turned back towards me, my smile faded as I saw stitching material. I was white as a sheet in an instant.

"Edward do I have to?" I whispered, anxiously.

"I'm sorry, but yes, sweetheart" he said sadly, as he took my leg. He unwound the gauze and what came next I was not proud of. I reeled backwards at the sight and my head hit against the hard metal tray next to the bed. Though it wasn't a hard bump, the pain was excruciating.

"Bella? Oh God" Edward took my head in his hands and everything went dark and I slipped into blissful peace.

* * *

><p>Someone was shaking me softly and calling my name.<p>

"Bella. Bella wake up now."

I opened my eyes a peek, and saw Edward standing over me, worry and fear all over his face.

"Edward, what's w-"

"Shh don't speak" he shushed me, hovering over my head. "You hit your head three times today, and went unconscious twice. You have a fairly serious concussion and I finished treating your leg while you were…out" I tried to sit up to survey the damage, but Edward held me firmly, never letting my shoulders leave the bed. "I don't think so" he said, putting his cool hand over my forehead. You aren't going anywhere any time soon. You gave me quite the scare there, Love" he said seriously, smoothing my hair down on my head.

"Sorry" I whispered. Even talking seemed to increase the pain, so I closed my eyes. Edward must have seen the tightness in my brow and began gently massaging my temples. "Can I go home?" I almost whimpered. I opened my eyes to give Edward a pleading frown, hoping to convince him.

He sighed and removed his hands. "Yes, I suppose… Carlisle will come over to see you tonight…I spoke with him" he informed me, beginning to stroke my arm once more.

"Where is he?"

"Ah. There was a car accident on the highway earlier today, a few victims were in need of immediate surgery…" He thankfully refrained from the graphics for my benefit "and he couldn't get out of the theatre right away…"

"They needed him more, Edward, I'll be fine" I assured him with a half convincing smile.

He didn't buy it.


End file.
